Whispers in the Dark
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: A strange costumer comes to the Silver Star Tea house. Now what does this unknown boy have in mind for the Baku Hiruko, the rich boy, Hifumi and the landlord Mizuki? Ever heard of a Kirin? maleOC pairings uknown for now


I just had to make this...I love this manga too much for me not to make a fanfic for it! Anyway if I confuse you on what a Kirin is just google it!

Please review!

Enjoy!

* * *

How many years has passed since he had entered this city? This country? He had stopped counting, after all what was the point? His life wasn't going to end…

The slime and slightly tall figure twirl around as it walked the streets of Japan; it had been so long since he visited this country. And it has been so long since he had this nightmare of his…he didn't want to get rid of it but after so long it was time a new nightmare took it place…

* * *

  
_  
Under the cover of darkness…  
…. they come to the Silver Star Teahouse  
…looking for solace...  
_  
Hiruko sat in the seat he always sat, his blue eyes gazing out the window. Already tonight he had two customers, it was rare when he had three or even four. Normally they would not wake up till morning, but Hiruko got tried of that and would wake them as soon as the nightmare was over. But tonight he had a feeling that he would be in luck.

Hifumi was chatting away as Mizuki peeled some apples for them to eat of course none for Hiruko for he is a baku. The only thing a Baku could eat was nightmares.

Ding

The sound of the teashop's door opening alerted Mizuki, she turned and smiled at the new customer.

"Hello, welcome, did you come for a nightmare?" She said sweetly but she could not help but stare at the new arrival.

A boy, with black hair that went down to his shoulders, his eyes are a shade of pale green that stood out against his pale skin. He is wearing a black kimono with red cherry blossoms printed on it, on his wrists are bracelets of gold and silver as well as his ankles that jingled as he walked. He looked odd yet interesting.

The boy in question turned to Mizuki and returned the smile, "Yes I am."

Mizuki stepped from behind the counter and walked towards the strange boy, "Please follow me." She said and lead him to wear Hiruko was sitting.

The black haired boy smiled and sat down, "I'll bring you some coffee." She said.

The boy placed hand on hers, "Actually, can I get tea instead?" he asked.

Mizuki smiled, "Of course." She said as she went to make some tea.

Hifumi was glaring at the boy, how dare he hold Mizuki's hand! "Just who the hell are you!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at the boy's direction.

Mizuki looked a little worried, "Hifumi, that's not nice."

Hifumi looked a little put down by Mizuki's reaction; Hiruko merely rolled his eyes and turned to his customer.

The black haired boy chuckled a little before he spoke, "My name is Akumu, I've been having this nightmare for years now."

Hiruko raised an amused eyebrow; the irony of someone named Akumu coming to this teahouse to look for a Baku's help.

"Why don't you tell me about your nightmare?" asked Hiruko only mildly interested in what he had to say.

Akumu looked at Mizuki and Hifumi for a short moment, feeling a little nervous. Hiruko noticed this and smirked, "I can ask them to leave if you want."

The black haired boy shook his head; "No it's fine. My nightmare takes place in China during one of the wars; there's so much death. I've had it for years that it doesn't really bother me so much anymore."

"What, China!? You've you been to China? What's it like!?" cried Hifumi suddenly interested.

Akumu took a sip of his tea and shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't been there for a while, the last time I was there it was during one of its many wars, hence the dream."

"Really?! Why were you there?" said Hifumi he was interested in what the kid had to say, after all not many people he knew had been to China.

Akumu smiled sweetly, far too sweetly that it made Hifumi's skin break out in goose bumps a little. Oh man, another freak the shrimp was more then he could deal with.

"I was there, for my family business." He stated as he drank more tea.

"Really? What does your family do?" asked Mizuki as she offered Hifumi a piece of apple. He took hungrily giving Mizuki a loving look.

Akumu grinned like a little child, "Well if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He paused and looked at Hiruko, "But since you have a Baku here, you actually might."

Now all three were suddenly interested, yes, even Hiruko was interested. Naamu meowed and made its way towards Akumu who picked it up and began to pet the cat.

"My name is Akumu and my family are Kirins," was all he said with a cheerful grin.

Hiruko looked at boy strangely, while Mizuki looked confused as well as Hifumi, who was the first to speak.

"What's a Kirin?" he asked.

Akumu blinked before he giggled, " Well, I suppose it depends on where you are from. Some view us as peaceful creatures or view us as a good omen. While others see our arrival stating that the fall of a kingdom or empire is soon to come. Many believe that we chose a pure hearted person or someone that appeals to us and grant their desires"

This seemed to confuse Hifumi and Mizuki even more, "Wait…I don't get it?"

Hiruko smirked as he leaned back on his chair; "A Kirin is a mythical beast, in China they have a different name and in the West they are known as Unicorns." He paused, "And they basically do everything that he just described."

Akumu sighed, "More like we have to chose one out our many choices when we got out. I finished my job five years ago, so I'm fine for now."

Mizuki looked surprised at Akumu, "So, you … really are a Kirin?"

Akumu nodded, "Yes, though I'm currently the youngest one right now."

Hifumi felt like his head was spinning, then something clicked in his mind, and yes he had one. He just rarely used it.

"Wait, five years ago…you don't mean…"he muttered as Naamu meowed and perched itself on his shoulder.

Akumu nodded his head, "Yeah, I helped the earthquake happen."

"What?! Seriously? But why?!" he asked almost yelling in the kids ear.

Akumu sighed, this was one of the reasons why he didn't want to say anything, "The earthquake was going to happen on it's own one way or another. I just helped along, that's all."

Mizuki noticed how uncomfortable Akumu looked, "It's alright, you don't have to explain yourself."

The black haired boy smiled and nodded his head. Hiruko leaned on his hand, "Now, how about you go into your nightmare?"

Akumu nodded his head, "Yes."

Hiruko stood up, "Sleep now…leave this world behind."

Akumu fell asleep and opened his green eyes slowly, only to see that he was indeed in his nightmare. Hiruko stood beside him taking in the scenery. China was in ruins, there were small fires, and dead bodies everywhere the air was thick with the smell of death and blood.

"This is your nightmare? "asked Hiruko as bloody scream filled the air and bodies fell to the blood soaked ground.

Akumu looked at the fallen body with little to no interest, "Yes, my nightmare is the memory of my first visit to China many years ago. Where there were still Warlords and strong Emperors."

Hiruko looked at Akumu strangely the boy seemed completely unaffected by everything that was happening around him, just how long had he had this nightmare?

"I've had this nightmare for perhaps a century? Or may be more I've lost track." He paused as he touched the blood licking it, " I use to feel guilty for all the destruction and death I had caused the day. I had yet to accept my duties a Kirin."

Hiruko smirked as he sat on his cane and floated besides Akumu, "Then, what was the reason this all happened."

Akumu frowned, "I chose to serve this Emperor in hopes the his heartfelt desire would bring prosperity to the people. But I soon realized that wasn't the real reason why I had come all the way to China. I came to end this Dynasty so a new one could take its place."

"It's the way of the world, I understand it now but before…I didn't."

Hiruko suddenly heard a child's cry, 'What's that?'

He turned to the sound and was surprised to see a far younger Akumu standing in the middle of flame, crying. He looked distort, afraid, ashamed and above all else, disgusted.

The current Akumu frowned and turned away, "That was me…back then."

Hiruko looked at the young child, "If this the real reason why this nightmare has been bothering you?"

Akumu looked startled at Hiruko and glanced back at his former self and bit his lower lip. The truth was, he hated seeing how pathetic he had acted then, how when he was younger he misunderstood everything.

"Yes…" he muttered as he got closer, "I hate seeing myself like this. I accept it, but I wish I had understood things better before."  
Hiruko hopped off his cane and placed a hand on Akumu's shoulder, "Then why don't you explain it to him?" he said with a soft smile.

Akumu shudder under his touch blocking his mind, a gift from being a Kirin, he could read peoples minds. But even so he nodded his head, closing his eyes he changed his form which surprised the Baku.

Where Akumu once stood was a horse, with a smooth, flowing white mane. Blue scales ran down its back and a pearly white horn on its forehead. The only thing that remained the same were Akumu's pale green eyes. The Kirin shook its head and calmly walked towards the younger Akumu who cried out in shock.

The Kirin pressed its forehead under the young boy's hand and licked his face trying to comfort him.

"Don't cry, it's not your fault." The Kirin said into the young Akumu's mind

"B-but! I k-killed people…they…they're dead !" cried the child.

The Kirin shook its head making his hair dance around him, "No, you only did what was right. The time for the Dynasty to end has arrived, there's nothing wrong."

The boy sobbed, "But…I !"

The Kirin licked his face again and nuzzled against him, "It's alright, it's not your fault. It's not your fault."

The young stopped crying blinking with big green eyes, "N-not my fault?"

"No, it's not you're fault." The Kirin repeated.

The young Akumu smiled softly as he wiped away his tears, "Thank you…thank you."he muttered as he slowly disappeared.

The Kirin walked towards Hiruko and nuzzled against him making Hiruko smile, "Thank you Hiruko. I am now free of doubts of that day."

Hiruko petted the Kirin, "Time to wake up."

Akumu closed his eyes and reopened them, seeing that he had returned to the Silver Star Teahouse.

"Welcome back." Said Mizuki as she smiled at the two.

Hiruko grinned down at the small nightmare in his fingers, he knew this dream would be delicious. Akumu smiled brightly and stood up, "I hope you enjoy my nightmare Hiruko."

The Baku grinned at the Kirin, "I will."

Akumu jumped up and down with large grin on his face as he clapped his hands, "Alright! I've decided, I'm gonna stay here a while."

"What!?" came Hifumi's reply.

Both Hiruko and Mizuki looked surprised.

"Oh, Akumu I'm afraid I don't have anymore rooms…" mumbled Mizuki.

Akumu smiled, "That's alright I can bunk with Hifumi!"

Hifumi shook his head repeatedly, "No way!"

Hiruko merely looked amused at this as he ate the Kirin's dream. The Baku blinked in surprise, the dream tasted sweet, bloody and far more delicious then he had thought.

Akumu turned to Mizuki, "Please? Please Mizuki-san, I'll behave and I don't need much and besides my family is too busy to notice me gone."

Mizuki stared into those pleading pale green eyes, she sighed how could she say no? Besides how many times would a Kirin come along and beg to live in her teahouse?

"Alright, you can stay." She answered with a soft smile.

Akumu smiled, he turned towards Hiruko and grinned before he hugged Mizuki. The Baku merely returned the smile, as a thought crossed his mind. Things, well be getting a lot more interesting.

"Hey! Let go of my Mizuki!"

"No!"

"Hm…"

Yes, a lot more interesting…

* * *

There we go, now I'm not saying who i'm pairing with who! Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
